Raven
by Tap-Chan
Summary: He is dark and moody on the verge of madness having lost the woman he loved to destiny. She, a pale beauty, frail of body and growing weaker. They are each other's destiny and salvation, but can they see past their hurts to realize, before it's too late?
1. Prologue: The Myth

Title: Raven  
Author: Tapestry  
Rating: R  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
_'italics'_ denotes mind speaking  
**_bold italics_** denotes flashback  
14/11/05

"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."

--Anonymous--

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-** Prologue: The Myth **-

Ravens are mysterious creatures. In history and legend, they have both been feared and revered by many cultures all over the world. A familiar of evil, a messenger of the gods. Trickster. Harbinger of death, and a symbol of longevity.

But what is the Raven anyway?

Just a bird with glossy black feathers? Or are they something more?

In a modern world where myth and legend are just that, no one ever questions anymore, whether other beings walk the land with us. We all know the myths of werewolves and vampires. We all know the legends of deities and demons.

But none know of the Ravens.

Some called them fallen angels turned demons. Others knew them by the name of Karasu Tengu, and some people knew them merely as beautiful cloud dwelling deities.

But none are true.

They are not angels, nor are they demons. They are not deities and they are not tengu crows.

They are Ravens.

A race blessed and cursed with long life and special abilities, cultivated early on from a time when gods and humans still walked the earth together.

A Raven has but one mate in its lifetime and finding that one mate is difficult if not impossible due to their insufficient numbers and difficult struggle to reach adulthood.

Mated pairs usually produce only one egg every half a century and there was also no guarantee that the egg would survive.

Ravens who survived the regular 500 years without a mate had the option of either going insane slowly or relinquishing their powers, their human form and humanity completely to take the mortal form of their Corvus cousins, living out their short life spans with all their frailties and limitations to the very end.

They are a species on the brink of extinction, their numbers growing smaller and smaller with every turn of a century, the bloodline slowly dwindling away.

An unfortunate but very possible fate for their species with the passing of every individual.

So, do you know the Raven?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon had risen high in the sky, illuminating the darkness in silvery light as the sound of rapid beating wings could be heard in the night.

Clouds moved in the sky, covering the light of the moon, bathing the world below in darkness once more.

The wing beats stopped.

And the soft thud of landing feet was the only warning that the master of the mansion had returned.

As a cloud shifted, a ray of moonlight peeked through, shining on the lone figure standing on the balcony. Dressed in black with large wings spread from his back and his dark hair swirling in the soft breeze, he pushed the balcony doors open and entered the quiet house, his wings folding and disappearing into his back.

Closing the doors with a wave of his hand, he sat down at a large oak desk, leaning his head back on the cool leather seat, his hands clenched into fists.

He shouldn't have gone.

She had looked so lovely, her smile lighting up the room. It had torn him up, looking at her radiant expression that would never be his. The sort of smile that was reserved only for her beloved. His friend.

He had known she was not the mate destined for him.

But he had fallen in love with her anyway.

Her hair the colour of a raven's wing and amethyst eyes that sparkled of fire and confidence. There was no one that could not be entranced with her. The glass paperweight on his desk went flying, smashing against the wooden wall panelling.

After almost 800 years, perhaps the madness was finally taking a hold on him.

Who was he lying to? He was already mad.

"Raye..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...

A new story. I know many want me to work on Twilight, but this just kept beating at my brain. Yes, yes... I've heard it all before. Oh no! Not another supernatural story. What can I say, I've got no imagination. But the idea of Raven's really just caught my interest.(Don't winged bishies just make you drool?) I don't know japanese folklore, but the Tengu part just fit, so I just used it. Basically, so far all I've written in this prologue is just a huge jumble of some raven facts, myth and imagination.

15/11/05

Edited: 19/11/05


	2. Chapter 1: Recital

Title: Raven  
Author: Tapestry  
Rating: R  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
_'italics'_ denotes mind speaking  
**_bold italics_** denotes flashback  
18/11/05

"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."

--Anonymous--

---------------------------------------------------------------------

- **Chapter 1: Recital** -

The deep reverberating sound of the piano echoed through the concert hall as fingers danced over each key, playing out a powerful and moving melody. Each chord played brought the song closer and closer to its crescendo, mesmerizing the few stage hands that stood, bewitched by the haunting melody.

When the pianist finally ended the song, the claps and whistles of appreciation from the workers could instantly be heard in the large empty hall.

A petite woman stood up from behind the grand piano and smiled sweetly, giving a short curtsy.

Hair like silver that cascaded like a waterfall down her back with translucent cream coloured skin and eyes that sparkled like the richest blue sapphires set in a heart shaped face, mesmerized all that watched her.

Serenity DeLune was a gifted pianist who had taken the musical world by storm with her talented interpretations of modern and classical piano pieces as well as the amazing pieces she composed herself.

People who saw her, described her as an angel with a unique inner radiance that simply drew people in.

No one ever had anything bad to say about her.

As she walked off the stage, she stumbled. At once, stage hands were by her side, dropping whatever it was they had been doing. Helping her to her feet, they fussed over her like worried mother hens.

Not long after, a blonde pushed through the crowd and waved the men away, taking hold of Serenity and helping her back to her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright, Sere?" asked the blonde anxiously.

Serenity smiled and nodded, holding her head as she lay on the daybed, resting.

"Just a little dizzy."

"Dad and Mom keep telling you not to be a pianist anymore, but you stubbornly want to keep at it. You know your body can't take so much strain. Why do you do it?"

"Calm down, Mina."

Minalle DeLune was Serenity's older twin and manager. Their parents had only let Serenity pursue a career as a pianist if Mina had followed to supervise.

"I won't calm down, Sere! This is not the first time you've nearly collapsed on stage, and this was just the rehearsal! Your concert is tomorrow! You know how worried mom and dad get when you faint."

"Don't get your feathers in a bunch. I had a vision." smiled Serenity sweetly.

"Sere..."

"I saw him, Mina."

"Him? Who?" asked Mina confused as she watched the expression of sweet joy on her sister's face.

"My destiny."

"Sere, rest now. Don't talk anymore." sighed Mina as she laid a cool wet cloth over her sister's head.

"Okay."

Mina watched as her sister closed her eyes and fell into slumber. Her skin was so pale that she looked almost ghostlike. Brushing a strand of silver away, Mina sighed and got up.

She feared for Serenity. It had been bad enough that Serenity had been growing weaker as the years passed. Now her body was deteriorating with every concert, and every vision that came. And this recent vision made her even more agitated. It was foolish to hope that what Serenity had said was true - though very often it was.

Tension coiled deep in her gut and Mina began pacing to ease her frustration. She wanted to stretch out her wings and soar high into the sky, to feel the warm wind on her face as she rode the updrafts high into the clouds.

They were Ravens.

But while Mina had been born a normal Raven, Serena had had the misfortune of being a White Raven. The first White Raven in over two millennia.

White Ravens were rare and often revered in their society for their stronger abilities, but White Ravens had one failing weakness.

They were born with poor health and usually never made it past their fledgling years. Their bodies unable to cope with the stress inflicted by their tremendous powers.

So, White Ravens never managed to survive long enough to find their mates.

Mina prayed that Serenity's vision was true and that she would indeed meet her destined mate. Her sister deserved to be happy.

_She's too young to die... we're not even two centuries old. Please, if there is a God, don't let her die. Not yet. Give her more time._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity awoke to find it was nearly sunset and Mina was no where to be seen.

Getting off the daybed, she wondered why Mina hadn't woken her up to go home. Slivers of the vision she had had earlier in the day returned to haunt her memory.

A man with dark hair and dark blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean danced before her eyes. The aura of loneliness and darkness that surrounded him was so heavy; it brought tears to her eyes.

He was obviously very much passed his fledgling years.

In her mind's eye, she saw him sitting in a study, glasses perched on his nose, writing and the setting sun behind him, turning everything in the room to a molten red gold colour. His face seemed to be set in a permanent scowl. He obviously had his moods and sulked often.

A smile curved her lips at the thought.

She wondered who and where he was. Anticipation filled her being. He had been watching her play the piano in her vision. Was she to meet him tomorrow?

Coming back to her sense of her surrounding, she blinked in surprise. She was on the flat roof top of the theatre.

Her family had never allowed her to climb heights and Mina would probably have a fit if she knew Serenity had climbed the many steps up to the roof top.

But the scenery of the city was amazing.

The sky was a vibrant orange edged with pink as the red ball sank slowly in the horizon.

A breeze ruffled her hair and Serenity laughed.

However, her carefree mood did not last long as depression settled over her. In all her years of life, Serenity DeLune had never once spread her wings and flown.

Her parents had never allowed it the moment they found her wings were a snow white colour instead of the usual midnight black. Fearful her body would not be able to handle such a burden, Serenity had been barred from ever touching the skies.

"Serenity!"

Turning to the sound of the voice, Serenity's eyes locked with her sister's.

"Mina."

"The car has come to pick us up. Come on, you know mom will worry if she knows you've been up to high places." sighed Mina, tugging at her sister's wrist.

"I know. But I didn't realize until I was up here."

Mina led Serenity slowly down the stairs and nodded.

"You couldn't help it. It's in our blood because we are Ravens." whispered Mina sadly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Endymion LeRue slammed his fist on the oak desk, causing the objects on it to rattle and wobble. His disposition had gotten worst over the week, his mood slowly sinking into anger and depression.

"I told you Zoycite! I don't have time to go to some concert recital!" he snarled.

He didn't want to go listen to some pianist from Europe. He didn't want any distraction. Why couldn't his friends just leave him to sulk and lick his wounds in peace?

"Endy, you need to get out of this mansion." sighed Zoycite. "Raye asked you to come. She knows you love music-"

"She has Jed and the rest of you to accompany her. I don't want to go listen to music. I'm up to my ears in work." snapped Endymion as he shuffled some papers about his desk.

He _had_ loved music once. He had loved many things. But then as the centuries went by, his passion for the world had slowly died. And now, he didn't love anything anymore.

"Liar. You can delegate if you want to, Endymion. You're just avoiding them." said Zoycite evenly.

Zoycite D'Moray clenched his fists as he stared at his friend's face. The expression on it was dark and dangerous. He had to be insane to rile up his friend.

Endymion LeRue came from an old and powerful bloodline, and could easily kill him if he wanted. But Zoycite was willing to take that chance. The faster Endymion got over Raye, the better it was for him. Endymion was at an age where he could easily deteriorate into madness and destroy all that he cared about.

"You go too far, Zoy." whispered Endymion quietly, the room vibrating with his anger.

"Someone needs to push you to see the truth. Come to the recital, Endy. The faster you accept the reality, the better it will be for you. I fear for you, Endy." sighed Zoycite.

"Get out, Zoycite."

"Endy-"

"GET OUT!" snarled Endymion, the windows behind him vibrating in their frames.

Zoycite sighed as he closed the door to Endymion's study. It was rare that his friend shouted. Endymion was not one prone to emotional outburst as his anger was usually quiet, seething just beneath the surface. And that made him all the more feared because Endymion's retribution was far more hurtful than any physical hurt.

"You tried your best, love." came a sweet feminine voice.

Zoycite turned to see his beloved mate. A petite short haired pixie with enormous azure eyes and floating blue black hair.

"Amy."

She reached out with small hands to embrace him in a strong hug. Zoycite closed his hands about her and let out a sigh. She always managed to soothe his worries.

"But, was it enough? I fear Endymion will lose himself."

"Endymion is strong, love."

"It's because he's strong that I'm worried! He's been so isolated and brooding, his moodiness has taken a downward spiral in the last century. We all knew Raye was not his life mate, but for a time, she did help him through his demons."

"Raye had a vision. She believes Endymion will get through this." whispered Amy as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Then we can only hope he will come." sighed Zoycite as he led them away from the study.

When he was alone in his study, Endymion tried to calm himself down lest his anger destroy the room. Covering his face with his hands, he leaned back trying to halt the tears that seemed to be gathering in his eyes.

He _had_ accepted the reality. He was even happy for them.

But every time he saw them together, the wound in his heart continued to bleed and the part of him that was happy for his friend and the woman he loved was drowned out by the part of him that was jealous.

He could not help it if his jealousy was bigger than his joy for them.

He had feelings after all.

Perhaps trying to cultivate his love for music again wasn't such a bad idea. Raye had asked him to go... so, how could he say no?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity sat by her window staring out at the large slow-rising moon. She wondered if the man she had seen in her visions was watching the same moon from the room she had seen him in.

She wanted to see him again.

Mina would skin her alive if she knew what she was going to attempt. But Mina was out flying high in the night sky, so what her sister didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?

Carefully making sure to erect a mental facade to her twin, she then proceeded to reach out with her powers, Serenity envisioned the man that had haunted her thoughts since he had appeared in her mind. Then, she saw him. He had fallen asleep on his desk, his brows knitted into a frown even though he was deep in slumber.

She turned around to look at the room. It was such a solemn and serious room, decorated in old furniture and mahogany wood. Turning to look back at the man, she wondered who he was.

Her ghostlike fingers brushed his cheek and then the connection was broken.

Her eyes snapped open as she fell to the floor, her breathing ragged, and pain slicing through her chest. Squeezing her eyes shut, her fingers gripped the front of her shirt reflexively.

It was a few minutes before the spasms left her completely, but at least she was still alive.

She didn't need anyone to tell her she could drop dead at any moment. In fact, she was almost certain she was nearing her limit. Serenity merely sat up shakily, staring at the moon that seemed to be chastising her, and lifted her hands to her breast, feeling her heart continue to beat.

_It's still beating. I'm still alive._

But she wondered how long more her body would last before it gave out under the demands of her powers.

Endymion's eyes opened with a snap, his head was up immediately looking for an intruder. Turning to survey his room, he narrowed his eyes, looking one way and then another.

Nothing was amiss.

Yet, something had disturbed his sleep.

Frowning, his hand went up to his cheek to touch the strange warmth that lingered. It felt as if someone had caressed him lovingly, but no one was here. Had someone entered his study and then left?

Expanding his senses, nothing returned to his probing. Nobody except his servants were anywhere around. And even then, his servants were far from his private study.

_It doesn't matter._ grumbled Endymion to himself. It was just as well that he was awake now. He did not want to venture back into the slumber that had brought with it, painful dreams.

Throwing the balcony doors open and ripping off his white business dress shirt, Endymion closed his eyes in soft pleasure as he felt his wings emerge from his back.

Spreading his large wings, he flapped them experimentally before jumping off the balcony, powerful wing beats lifting him up into the sky.

The cold night's air chilled his warm flesh, but he paid the prickling chill no heed. It was only at times like this that he could forget and relieve the tension of the day.

How many more centuries would it be, before his kind were forced to kill him? It would be so easy... to relinquish his powers and become a normal common raven.

But every time he tried, he could not give up his humanity.

So, he waited for the madness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity stared at her reflection in the large mirror of her dressing room, the face unrecognizable.

Perhaps it was her imagination, but it looked as if her face seemed even paler than usual against the stark white dress she was wearing. The white roses braided in her hair seemed to merge into her silvery hair.

"You look ill, Sere. Are you sure you want to go out there?" asked Mina anxiously as she wringed her fingers in worry.

"I do."

Endymion arrived at the concert hall and looked around at the many people milling about. His ears picked up the excited chattering and the expectant critics of the many people within the hall.

Was the pianist so talented?

After nearly 800 years, talented pianists simply seemed to merge into each other over the centuries. Everything they played was the same as when he had first heard it. Frankly, it had gotten dull.

"Endymion!" called a voice.

He stiffened and turned to face the owner of the voice, a tight smile on his face.

As the crowd parted, he saw her waving at him from their group of friends. All of them had come. Even the quiet Nephlyte and grumpy Malachyte had deemed to make an appearance.

"Raye." greeted Endymion as he stopped in front of the group. His heart squeezed as she flashed him a warm smile.

"I'm so glad you came, we were beginning to think you weren't coming." said Jedyte as he clapped Endymion on the shoulder.

"I thought it was time for me to get out of the house." replied Endymion with a small smile as he met his friend's eyes.

"Great! Raye's certain you'll like this pianist. She's from Europe and apparently the current darling in the music circles."

"We'll see."

"She _is_ good, Endymion. You won't be disappointed." came the calm quiet voice of Nephlyte. "I've been to one of her concerts in France."

"We'll see." repeated Endymion again, turning as the ushers opened the doors to the concert hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Endymion took his seat in his private balcony box and eyed the other guests that had started filing in like bees to the honey. His eyebrows lifted in surprise at the turn out. Granted, there were a lot of people, but he was still going to reserve judgement.

"I was a bit surprised you showed up, considering how you nearly bit my head off when I tried to persuade you to attend." came the voice of the body that had deposited itself next to him.

Turning to look at his friend, he noticed a small pixie-like face peeping from behind Zoycite's shoulder.

"Hello, Amy."

"Endymion." smiled Amy demurely.

Before any more conversation could be made, the sudden roar of applause that flooded the concert hall brought Endymion's attention away from his companions and to the pale ghostlike figure that appeared on stage.

Her silvery blonde white hair trailed in wisps around her, the cream white roses in her hair melding into an elegant coif. The white slip of a dress seemed to float around her ankles as she bowed.

As he watched her, a sense of peace and tranquillity flooded over him. It felt as if her tiny form was radiating an aura so pure, so brilliant, he was swept away.

He couldn't put his finger on it.

But there was something about her.

As she took her place in front of the large mahogany grand piano, he felt the change of atmosphere, an almost reverent mood settled over the audience and the audible sounds of many guests holding their breath.

When the first key was played, he felt almost bowled over by the ripple of power that emanated from the piano. The breath he hadn't known he'd been holding rushed from his lungs in a gasp.

The pianist was without a doubt... a Raven.

The first strings of a Baroque piece filled the hall, as its fast paced lively mood had some guests tapping their thighs with their palms to the beat.

As he listened for a good hour or so, Endymion wondered if the slip of a girl even knew how much she affected the audience. The sort of power and soul she imbued into each note she played on the keys. It was no wonder she was so popular.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Raye reach out and clutch Jedyte's hand in smiling warmth, love shining in her eyes.

A knife pierced his heart.

Unable to stand it, he made a gesture to get up from his seat in the box when the tune coming from the piano changed and a slow lilting melody reached his ears. The song seemed to sink into his soul and grab his attention, easing his pain and causing him to slowly sink back down into his seat.

The song was deep and moody, yet had a vibrant and touching sense of poignant longing.

Closing his eyes, he let the music take him away. For an instance, the madness that was forever creeping at the edges of his mind was gone and it felt as if he had known this melody from the moment of his birth.

The song swelled to its climax and then there was silence.

The loud thundering applause broke him from his reverie. In the stalls below, he saw many giving the pianist a standing ovation. As he clapped along, he frowned.

The pianist seemed to be bent over heavily on the piano and as she stood up and straightened, she was doing it unsteadily.

Watching her as she bowed to the crowd, it looked as if she would tip over at any moment had a strong breeze blown through the hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

As she played the last note, Serenity felt her heart pounding hard in her chest. She heard the applause and breathed a sigh of relief. She had made it through the concert without giving in to the blackness that was swimming at the edge of her vision. She knew she had reached her limit.

Leaning her head against the piano, she tried to compose herself and find the energy to walk off the stage.

She knew he was in the crowd, watching her. She had felt his pain and his desire to leave. She had panicked and in desperation, played a song she should not have.

Serenity herself had composed the song early in the beginning of her career, but because the song's emotions were too taxing, she rarely played it.

At least he had stayed.

A million questions raced through her mind as she straightened and stood up and bowed wobbly to the audience. Did he recognize her for what she was? Would he seek her out? Who was he?

She tried to smile, but as she moved to walk off the stage, the blackness overtook her and in the background, cries from the audience echoed in the concert hall.

_Mina is going to be so angry._

"I told you she was wonderful, Endy." said Nephlyte.

Endymion merely grunted in acknowledgement, his eyes still set of the willowy form of the pianist as she took a step to go off the stage.

It only took her two steps before she toppled onto the stage, her body lying on the stage. Exclamations and shouts of shock and worry filled the hall.

Endymion himself had nearly leapt from his box to fly to her side when he realized where he was.

A blonde with long hair was rushing onto the stage, fussing over the pianist.

"She looks ill." said Raye in a worried voice.

"This isn't the first time she's collapsed in public. It's fairly common knowledge that Miss DeLune is poor of health." said Nephlyte. "But she still continues to perform, even though it's so taxing on her."

Zoycite frowned as he saw Endymion's dark look directed at the stage.

"Endymion?"

"You did not mention she was a Raven when you first encouraged me to listen to the recital." said Endymion quietly.

Looks of astonishment appeared on the faces of his friends at his statement.

"I had thought so, but because she seemed so ill all the time, I thought perhaps she was of another race." answered Zoycite.

"She can't be more than a fledgling..." whispered Amy." She looks so young."

Endymion shook his head.

"She is a Raven. I am not mistaken." murmured Endymion as the small group left the box.

He knew. Coming from a powerful and ancient Raven family, his clan had always made sure their descendents would always be able to recognize another Raven, training them to notice the aura that surrounded every living thing.

His mind wandering back to the pianist, he wondered if their paths would ever cross in future.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...

End of first chapter. Nice to know you guys find this interesting.

Ravens are such interesting birds. I remember seeing the few when I visited the Tower of London. That was a few years ago, but I still remember what I thought about them. Really big and majestic looking. Sad that they can't fly. Anyway, drop me any comments you all have.

21/11/05

Edited: 25/11/05


	3. Chapter 2: Across the Road

Title: Raven  
Author: Tapestry  
Rating: R  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
_'italics'_ denotes mind speaking  
**_bold italics_** denotes flashback  
26/11/05

"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."

--Anonymous--

---------------------------------------------------------------------

- **Chapter 2: Across the Road** -

Serenity awoke to dim light and blinked in confusion, trying to clear the fog from her mind. The last thing she remembered was the concert recital and the shaky goodbye bow she had made before everything had gone black.

"That was a foolish thing you did, Serenity." came her sister's hard voice.

"Yes, Mina." sighed Serenity.

She had heard this lecture a million times, and each time she wanted to ignore her twin and feign sleep. But they were twins, connected to each other from birth. Mina would not be fooled so easily that way.

"You're in even worse shape than normal. I've already cancelled all your performances for the next month." informed Mina calmly.

"What?" exclaimed Serenity shocked.

She struggled to rise, to sit up and face her twin. But her body wouldn't cooperate, her strength totally spent.

"Mina-"

"No, Sere. I know what you're going to say, I won't back down from this. Mum and Dad might be lenient enough to let you gad about humans, playing the piano. But I was charged with responsibility to take care of you, and I draw the line here." snapped Mina.

"But-"

"You have no sense to curb or even _try_ to curb yourself. You take your health lightly-"

"I don't take it lightly, Mina! I'm aware of my health which is why I want to actually _do_ something while I still can. I want to make people happy by playing the piano for them. All those people who booked tickets for my concerts, they'll be so disappointed." argued Serenity.

"Those people... _those people_. You want to make _them_ happy. What about the people who _love_ you! Your _family_! You want to exacerbate your condition and drive yourself faster to death, all so that _those_ people who you don't even know, are happy! You don't even care you'll cause those who _do_ know you, pain. You're _selfish!_" screamed Mina, tears pooling in her large sapphire blue eyes.

Serenity stared at her twin in shock.

"Mina..."

Her twin suddenly snapped out of her reverie, eyes wide at the sudden realization of what she had just said.

"I'm sorry-" muttered Mina suddenly as she shook her head, a palm covering her mouth in shock. "I-"

Serenity blinked. "Mina, I..."

"No, forget it. I'm sorry." murmured Mina as she headed to the door and stepped out of the room. Just as she was about to shut the door, she paused and turned back to face Serenity.

"I'm firm on this, Sere. You won't be having anymore recitals for a month and I won't let you go back onto the stage if you don't agree to this condition. I'll drag you back home if I have to."

The room to her door closed with a click, leaving Serenity to merely ponder and stare at the spot where her twin had stood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was three days later when Serenity was finally able to get off her bed and stand on her own two feet without wobbling over. A small smile tipped the corner of her lips as she took small tentative steps.

It was always a novel experience to get up and walk again after a bout of fatigue. Her eyes looking to the sky the colour of cornflowers, Serenity wondered if Mina would fancy a walk in the city.

Mina didn't like the throng of people that tended to crush a person's toes when they were in a hurry. Especially when they jostled Serenity.

However, Serenity enjoyed taking in the simple hustle and bustle of mortal life. Enjoyed the experience of having her toes stepped on and the crush of people that frequented shopping malls.

Serenity laughed to herself before her blue eyes dimmed at the memory of her sister's words.

Selfish.

She had never thought of it that way. All she had wanted was to bring the pleasure of music to others. Did that make her selfish?

Had she been so engrossed in her own view of the world that she had forgotten to take into account the views of others around her?

The answer to her pondering never came as a knock on her door, startled her out of her reverie.

Mina popped her head in and gave a short smile.

"You're up."

Mina stepped into the room hesitantly, her hands gripping each other tightly. Her eyes seemed to fly all over the room, as if unsure what to rest on.

Nervousness was etched into every action.

"What's wrong Mina?"

"I-..." began her sister, as her teeth worried her bottom lip. Her mouth opened once again, and stopped. "I... I was wondering maybe you'd like to- to... see the sights?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Both sisters attracted plenty of attention.

There was no doubt about that.

But as they walked down the street, it was obvious Serenity received most of the stares, some recognizing her, others merely admiring her for her pale beauty.

Serenity even gladly gave her autograph to any of those brave enough to ask, all under Mina's watchful eye.

But the strained peace was broken when Serenity asked Mina to lighten up and stop watching her like a hawk.

"You're still weak, Serenity. You shouldn't push it! You have to take better care of yourself!"

A flash of hurt crossed Serenity's face as the memory of three nights before rushed into her mind.

**_"You're _selfish**

"I know you chaff at my restraint Serenity, but-"

"I've thought a lot about what you said three days ago." said Serenity quietly, cutting her sister off in mid-sentence.

"You're right. I am exacerbating my health for others. I want to make others happy and I know it's been hard for you to watch me these past years. I know you nag and scold because you care... but you have to understand, sister..." whispered Serenity, her eyes lifting to meet her twin's.

"Being cooped up and not being able to do something, to make a difference in anybody's life no matter how small...it wouldn't be me."

Mina drew in a breath.

"Not being able to play the piano... it wouldn't be me. Just as if you were unable to fly... it would not be you." whispered Serenity as she brushed a hand across her sister's cheek.

"Serenity..."

Suddenly, the petite woman-child bolted and disappeared down the sidewalk.

_'Forgive me, sister.'_

"Serenity!" called Mina in panic and anger.

But Serenity DeLune had already disappeared into the throng of people walking down the sidewalk, her silvery hair slowly swallowed by the masses.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity glanced over her shoulder before slowing to a halt at a busy intersection, doubling over and trying to catch her breath. Men and women waited impatiently for the walk sign to flash green.

None bothered to look at the pale woman bent over at the waist and clutching her shirt while inhaling deep breaths, laboriously.

Despite the hard pounding in her breast, and the way her lungs struggled to take in air, Serenity wanted laugh out loud in freedom. Though she was certain Mina was only a few minutes behind her, it felt exhilarating to be away from her sister's watchful eyes... to be so defiant.

She was going to enjoy this day without Mina's bossy interference.

Serenity wandered from shop to shop, looking at the interesting displays and simply taking in the life all around her. It was good to be alive.

Chocolate and candies in a window shop caught her attention as she watched the little human children press their chubby faces longingly at the sweets displayed. She laughed softly as she went into the store and bought an assortment of treats, handing them out to the children who stared at her in wonderment before running off, and their little arms waving at her.

Serenity stood on the pavement, a small smile playing on her lips. Innocence was just so heart warming.

Her next stop was a music instrument shop. It was fairly empty of customers that the shopkeeper looked bored to tears.

The little shop sported a whole variety of instruments, from a plastic tambourine to a shiny tuba.

But what took her breath away was the beautiful black piano in one corner of the room, right next to the display window.

Her fingers itched as she ran a white hand over the ivory keys.

Sitting down to the piano, her fingers ran across the keys, testing the sound.

Satisfied, Serenity let her fingers dance across the piano, a soft notes of a concerto filling the shop.

The shopkeeper woke from his daze, and the few other customers in the shop looked up. Even outside, people stopped.

Serenity was in her world.

Music.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Endymion had no idea why he was walking back to his office on this warm day. He usually didn't like crowds and tended to avoid the masses of humans as much as possible.

But today, he had felt like walking.

A ripple of power ran over his skin, making him shudder as peace rolled over him. Familiar.

His sensitive ears picked up the soft strains of a piano. He stopped, tilting his head to listen to that wonderful sound. For the moment, he was glad he had chosen to walk.

Her heart soared with the music, mesmerizing all who heard her. In her mind's eye, she saw him again. This time, he was standing on a sidewalk, his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face. So different from the frowns and furrowed brows she had seen the two times she had reached for him.

He was close.

And knowing that, she played even more - pouring everything she was into her song, uncaring if her heart stopped beating then and there. All that mattered was that _he_ was listening to her.

Endymion felt the sudden soaring of the song, its vibrancy increasing, until he could have sworn he felt the soft touch of a woman. Her fingertips brushing his cheek like a butterfly's wing, resonating within him all the way down to his soul.

He had to meet her.

However, just when his feet started to move, the song stopped - and the dream shattered. His eyes snapped open, scanning for any hint of the music. But nothing came back, leaving him bereft and the demon madness, once again crouching along the edges of his mind.

He cursed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity gripped the piano keys as pain shot through her chest, leaving her to spasm violently. Her fingers curled and uncurled, digging furrows into her palm.

Why was this happening to her now? Especially when he was so close to her...

Tears leaked from her eyes as she bit her lip to stifle her pain. She wasn't ready! She couldn't die yet! Not without meeting him. Her fingers slammed down on the piano keys as she slipped into unconsciousness, falling to the floor like a dead weight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Returning to awareness, Serenity felt a cool wet cloth brush against her forehead. Instinctively, she reached up to grab the hand that held the piece of cloth.

"Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

She blinked. It wasn't Mina.

A man's voice. Unfamiliar.

"That was a nasty fall. Can you sit up?"

Opening her eyes, she blinked confused, before the events of the past hour or two rushed back full force. Of course Mina wasn't here. She had run off leaving Mina. No doubt her twin was mad as a raging bull in a china shop.

"Where am I?"

"In the back of the music store. I helped you in here." answered the man.

Turning to look at him, her eyes connected with grey. A queer grey-blue colour like the deep seas.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." smiled the man. "My name is Seiya Kaen."

"Serenity DeLune. Pleasure to meet you."

"This might sound a little forward, but...do you want to go get some coffee?" he asked, smiling warmly.

And there was no reason to decline.

Serenity found Seiya to be an amusing person. She learned he was from a wealthy background, but enjoyed the simple things in life. He asked about her experience as a pianist and she found a friend in him that day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya and Serenity were about to go on to another shop when a loud mental screech filled her head.

_'SERENITY!'_

"Uh-oh."

Seiya blinked at her, a silent question.

"I'm afraid I can't go with you. I just remembered something I have to do. I'll see you around." smiled Serenity waving at a confused Seiya, as she weaved her way through the crowd.

_'Serenity! I KNOW you can hear me! Stop running! I know you collapsed earlier! We're going home right now! You hear me? Now!'_

Ignoring Mina's furious ranting, she laughed gaily, stopping for breath as she bent over at the waist, a small hand clutching at her breast. No one paid any attention to the young woman leaning against the traffic light pole, looking as if she was hyper-ventilating.

But Serenity didn't care. Let Mina be furious. Her life was her own and she wasn't going to live it filled with regrets. She'd have to apologize to Mina later.

She was about to continue on her way when a prickling of awareness arched down her spine.

Slowly straightening, she turned her head, searching for the source, her eyes sweeping the area in curiosity.

Then, the traffic light across the road turned red and the 'walk' sign blinked green... - and all time stopped.

Across the road, was the man she had only before seen in her visions, and it seemed, he had noticed her too, for he was standing stock still, his eyes burning like blue flame at her.

Time seemed to stretch an eternity, until the lights changed once more and cars zoomed past the crowded busy intersection. Someone jostled her, another bumped her... and she lost sight of him when Mina appeared before her and caught hold of her arm, dragging her to a nearby waiting taxi parked by the side of the road.

"What did you think you were doing?" exclaimed Mina angrily as she waved the taxi driver to go.

Serenity turned to stare behind, trying to catch a glimpse of the man as the taxi moved further and further away from the street. But he wasn't there anymore.

"I had thought this outing today would give both of us a chance to sort things out, obviously I was mistaken since- are you even listening to me?" berated Mina angrily.

Serenity leaned back into the plastic seats and sighed, closing her eyes. He was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...

I started this chapter half a year ago. Really... where does the time go? I apologize for not updating sooner. Unfortunately, lots of things have been going on in my life from my college work to decisions for the future. Also, my uncle just passed away quite suddenly a week ago, and it was a shock to my whole family. I'll not say anything more, for fear of wetting my keyboard. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it's not much I know.

08/06/06

Edited: 10/06/06


	4. Chapter 3: Walk in my Dreams

Title: Raven  
Author: Tapestry  
Rating: R  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
_'italics'_ denotes mind speaking  
**_bold italics_** denotes flashback  
13/06/06

"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--

I thank you all for your kind support and while the last weeks have been very tiring and hard for me, it's always good to know there are people out there who enjoy my work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

- **Chapter 3: Walk In My Dreams** -

Furious anger boiled up, threatening to bubble over like an overheated pot. How was it that he was surrounded by idiots?

His fist crumpled the paper he was reading and dropped it on his desk, his hard blue eyes, resting on the man standing in front of his desk that cowered and shook like a leaf on the wind. The temperature on the room seemed to drop a notch.

"_This_ is _garbage_." hissed Endymion dangerously. "I thought they taught you better than that in Oxford. This proposal is useless, McCallen! We won't get that contract with _this_!"

The man trembled at the silent rage in his employer's eyes. The stifling pressure that filled the room made his hair stand on an end and cold sweat run down the back of his neck.

For whatever reason, Endymion LeRue was pissed.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Mr LeRue. Please, gi-give me another chance. I swear I'll do better! I swear!" stuttered the man.

"You swear?" mocked Endymion as he banged his palm on the desk.

"McCallen, I don't need to put up with your half-assed attempts and pathetic excuses. Nor do I _want_ to. Why should I even need to give you _another_ chance?"

"I-I... um, th-that is..." blubbered the poor man.

Both men did not notice the newcomer who slipped quietly into the room, watching as the short-tempered Raven scare the pants off his employee.

"Speak up, McCallen! I can't hear what you're trying to say!" snarled Endymion.

That was when the new man interrupted.

"It's alright, McCallen. Return to your office, I'll handle this now." sighed Malachyte.

The employee was sweating bullets as he turned to look at Malachyte, then back as Endymion.

"Get out." snapped Endymion, his eyes shooting daggers as the poor mortal man.

Malachyte glanced at his friend, as the door to the office closed shut with a click. Silence pervaded the room as the stifling pressure only increased.

Though Malachyte felt the threat, he still merely stood stock still, hands in his pockets, observing the scene with bored detachment.

"Well...aren't you in a bad mood, today."

The potted plant in the corner of the office exploded, sending grains of soil to spill all over the carpeting.

"But that's no reason to take it out on the poor man."

The coffee cup on the desk broke.

"Haven't you gotten over Raye yet?"

There was a loud crash as the large glass windows behind Endymion's chair, shattered, splinters and shards of glass fell to the floor. The air shifted and suddenly Endymion was in front of Malachyte, large black wings unfurled, a claw-like hand an inch from his throat, and his hair floating about his head wildly as eyes burned like blue flame.

Still, Malachyte didn't move. His hands tucked deep in his pockets and his eyes almost a translucent blue eyed the dark-haired man in front of him, an eyebrow lifted.

"Your temper's gotten worse over the years, Endymion."

"Don't speak to me about Raye, Malachyte. My mood has _nothing_ to do with her."

"Then why are you just one step away from ripping my throat open?" asked Malachyte sceptically. "And keep your wings before someone sees them."

No sooner than that was said, Endymion's secretary poked her head into the room, a worried and fearful expression on her face as she eyed the two men in the centre of the room.

"S-Sir? Is anything wrong? I heard something break."

"Nothing is wrong, Jolique. Though I think Mr LeRue's windows will need replacing. _Again_." answered Malachyte cordially.

"Y-Yes sir." replied the secretary as she retreated, the door closing behind her as fast as possible.

Endymion stood in the far end of the room, his back to Malachyte as he downed a shot of burgundy.

"That was foolish of you, Malachyte. I could have killed you."

"But you didn't. And I trust you."

"You shouldn't. I don't." responded Endymion curtly. "I might be already insane." he sighed.

Malachyte gave a rare smirk. "Well, there's hope for you yet. You're not insane, Endymion. Not if you fear that you are."

Endymion closed his eyes, bowing his head in gratitude - an odd smile lifted the corner of his lips. "Why are you here, Mal?"

"A silly question, Endy. You owe me dinner." chuckled Malachyte as he slapped a folder onto Endymion's chest. "The Kaen contract."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity frowned as she heard a very familiar voice speak in a frustrated tone on the phone, once again denying any interviews from the press. Turning her head awkwardly, she tried to identify her surroundings - and why the hell was it so hot?

Grumpily, Serenity tried to kick the blanket she could feel off her, unsuccessfully tangling her limbs up in the annoying piece of fabric. Now would have been a lovely time to destroy the stupid clinging cloth if that familiar voice hadn't returned.

"Serenity!"

Mina made her way towards her sister frowning - when wasn't she not? Tugging the blanket free from Serenity's limbs and smoothing the cloth down as Mina proceeded to tuck her twin more securely under the clingy thing.

"I'm warm." muttered Serenity testily.

"You would be. You've got a fever." replied Mina as she picked up a damp rag from the basin Serenity had not noticed by the side of her head.

"What happened?"

"Just more annoying phone calls for interviews with Serenity DeLune and questions of what she's doing on her vacation."

Serenity frowned. "Speaking of annoying..."

Mina swatted at her sister's hand trying to pull the blanket down.

"I want this _thing_ off."

Mina ignored her twin, wiping the sweat off Serenity's forehead. Serenity jerked her head away trying to bat the rag away from her face.

"Must you always be this childish when you're ill? I don't understand how you're calm and mature half the time and a petulant child every time you come down with a fever."

"This blanket's itchy, limp and annoying. Why haven't I burned it yet? Even better, why haven't _you_? I'm sure I've asked you plenty of times."

"You never remember anyway when your fever breaks."

Mina sighed as she brushed a hand over Serenity's face, smoothing her hair back. Her twin was already once again, fast asleep. It was always times like these that brought to the fore, why Mina had to coddle her younger twin.

Serenity was so different under the influence of a fever. So much younger and more childlike.

Of course, there was also her inane foolish habit of always pushing herself past breaking point. Mina was sure, if Serenity hadn't been born a white Raven, she would have been a workaholic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Endymion watched impassively as Jedyte stood up to give a toast, praising Malachyte for his recent success in bagging the Kaen contract. Nephlyte offered a soft congratulations and Zoycite and Amy clapped.

His eyes wandered to a raven-haired woman beaming at Jedyte as the blonde sat back down, watched as the couple brushed hands and offered each other small smiles, eyes shining.

His heart felt heavy, as if an immense pressure was being applied to his chest. He had to grip at his napkin to stop himself from setting the flowers on the table aflame.

Schooling his face into a smile, Endymion lifted his glass towards Malachyte in acknowledgment of his accomplishment. His old friend merely nodded in thanks, his pale eyes boring into Endymion's own.

After dinner, the group retired to the lounge to sip drinks and talk. Endymion raised an eyebrow when Jedyte came up to him and cleared his throat.

"Jedyte?"

"We...Raye and I that is, we've decided to go away for a little while. Go and visit my family in the old lands."

"How long?"

"A month maybe..."

Endymion watched the blonde silently as the man's green eyes blinked and tried hard to keep away from meeting his own cobalt blue.

"This is Raye's suggestion isn't it?"

It wasn't a question - and Endymion knew the answer when Jedyte's green eyes snapped to meet his. Just as quickly, they were averted again with Jedyte looking away.

"You need not go, if you do not want to." Endymion said.

Jedyte turned back once again to look at him.

"But we are hurting you."

At this statement, Endymion could say nothing. There was nothing to reply to. It was the truth.

"Look, Endymion... I know you and I aren't as close as we used to be as fledglings and that I just showed up in your territory and proceeded to wreck your life. The life you made here. But, I want you to know that if things could have been different..."

"You would have chosen differently, I know."

"It's just, Raye feels so guilty hurting you... and it's not even her fault! She knows how much you depended on her and - this whole mess was my fault in the first place." sighed Jedyte as he ran an agitated hand through his hair.

Endymion eyed the man in front of him. The man who had been his close friend in the old lands as fledglings until Endymion had left. The man who had come in search of him and inadvertently changed the life Endymion had made for himself here. What was there to say?

"It wasn't your fault."

"But-"

"It was no one's fault. It was merely fate that she was destined to be yours."

"I just want us to be friends again, Endymion. Like when we were young."

"You _are_ my friend. You and Raye will always be welcomed here." The words were like acid in his mouth, eating through his chest and stabbing like a thousand needles.

But they brought a smile to his friend's face.

Their stares were broken with the sudden appearance of Raye at Jedyte's side. Both men jumped slightly at her, surprised by her arrival.

"Thank you. Your blessing means so much to the both of us." whispered the dark-haired woman.

"You do not need it." replied Endymion, his eyes roaming over her face, her eyes radiant and shining with unshed tears.

"We are leaving in the morning." spoke Jedyte.

Endymion nodded.

"Safe journey."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

All his friends had left and it was late when Endymion sat down in his chair in the study. His eyes wandered towards the fire burning in the fireplace, his mind lost in thought.

The memory of Raye's sudden embrace when she and Jedyte had been leaving, surged unbidden to the fore front of his thoughts. The familiar warmth of her hug had brought with it a sadness and regret at his loss.

She was not his anymore. Someone else received her kisses and hugs now. Someone else who she graced her warm sunny smiles with. Someone else she comforted and held close with her soft velvet voice.

He had clutched at her, trying to stifle the pain and she had merely stroked his hair. Her whisper doing nothing to dampen the pain he had felt as his arms slowly released her, returning her to the embrace of his friend. Her mate.

Jedyte merely smiled a small sad smile, nodding to Endymion and pulling Raye closer to him as they walked out of the mansion and into the night.

Endymion closed his eyes as he felt the same rage and pain he had felt the night he had returned from their wedding ceremony, rise to his throat once again. Threatening to choke him with its intensity.

**_"You'll find her someday. The one who was meant for _you_."_**

Raye's whispered words continued to echo in his head. The belief and conviction she had put into them should have convinced anyone. But somehow, Endymion did not believe in the words at all.

There wasn't anyone for him. There wouldn't be.

Because he only wanted to die.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity frowned as she stared at her surroundings. Hadn't she been in bed with a fever? More importantly... why did she remember? Mina always said she forgot whenever her fever broke.

Did that mean she was still in a fever?

If so, why was she walking around in an empty room then?

The plain white walls reminded her of a human mental institution. The kind of walls mental loonies bounced off on.

Her surroundings rippled then, the white changing into an outdoor scenery. Serenity turned a circle, watching the environment change from its repulsive boring white to a quiet scenic glade.

_Complete with Weeping Willow and Pond._ Serenity grinned at the thought.

Serenity dipped a foot into the pond before sitting down at the edge of the pond, letting her feet splash in the water. She let her laughter echo throughout the glade.

Endymion frowned as his white room changed and he was walking in a glade. He had retreated deep into his thoughts to think and perhaps finally make the choice to surrender his humanity. He was going to lose it when he went mad anyway, so what was the point of clinging to it?

The sound of tinkling laughter caught his attention as he pushed away the curtain of hanging willow leaves. A petite blonde sat splashing her feet in a pond, her long swan-like neck arched in gleeful appreciation of her surroundings.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Endymion felt his breath catch at the image she made.

He watched her.

But then the longer he did... the stronger the feeling of darkness seemed to smother him. Loathing and an anger built deep within him.

Why was this figment of his thoughts so happy?

What right did it have to be that happy?

What right did anybody have at all?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

One moment it was warm and sunny for Serenity and next, the heavens opened up. Dark clouds blacked out the sun, thunder rumbled overhead and only lightning illuminated the landscape. At a particularly violent arc of zigzagging electricity, the scenery around her was illuminated.

And she saw him.

Wild blue eyes and wet raven hair that clung to his scalp. There were dark shadows under his eyes and large black wings were unfurled as if he were demon come from hell.

"Who the hell are _you_?"

Serenity could tell he was hanging on his last strand of sanity and it wouldn't take much for him to snap. Getting him calm was a good idea.

"My name is Serenity. Who are you?"

"How did you get here?" he snapped ignoring her question.

"Um... I'm dreaming?"

Endymion ruffled his wings, letting out a bark of laughter. "This is _my_ mind, _you_ don't belong here."

"Are _you_ dreaming? 'Cause, the last thing I remember is a nice toasty fever." frowned Serenity. Obviously, he didn't recognize her as his mate.

"I'm meditating, not that it's any of your business. You having a fever still doesn't-" he paused and tilted his head to peer at her.

"Or perhaps it does... I recognize you now. You're that pianist. You're a Raven."

"Yes... how did you know?"

Endymion's wings folded and Serenity breathed a little easier. He was calming down.

"It's a talent my family possesses. With you pumping out that much energy, I'm surprised my friends didn't realise what you were. But...it still doesn't explain why you're in my head."

Serenity bit her lip.

"I think... maybe it's because I was thinking of yo- I mean your aura. I felt it the other day and the night of the concert. You seemed... so sad."

Endymion lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

Serenity blushed slightly, her fingers interlocking themselves with each other as she stole a glace at his impassive face.

"I'm very empathic. It helps when I'm feeling for the mood of the crowd during my concerts."

"So I gathered." mused Endymion. His eyes stared distantly at a spot behind her shoulder as his thoughts wandered back to that afternoon. The music and the meeting of eyes across the road.

"I heard the music and I knew it was you. I thought to seek you out and meet you. But you stopped playing before I could find the source."

"I fainted. It happens a lot with me. My sister says it's because I'm a workaholic."

Endymion smirked with amusement. He watched as she chattered on, something about her sister. It was odd... he was calm. The more he listened to the tones of her voice, the darkness receded.

He wasn't angry anymore.

"Why were you sad?"

Her question broke him out of his reverie and Endymion frowned at her curiosity.

"It isn't any of your concern."

"I just thought... if you perhaps spoke of it, you wouldn't be so burdened with it."

"No one can solve my burdens. Speaking of it to you, would not change it."

"You haven't even-"

"It is time for you to go." he said coldly.

"But-"

Endymion touched his forehead to hers, holding a palm to her cheek, whispering something in ancient tongue. As he opened his eyes to look at her, he paused for a second.

"Goodbye."

A flash of golden light later, he was once again alone in his mind.

And it was strangely... lonely.

Serenity's eyes snapped open and she looked around. It was her room and her bed.

Lifting a hand to her head, Serenity felt for any signs of her fever. It was gone and yet, though it was only as if a faint dream, Serenity recalled much of all that had occurred with her sojourn into her dark-haired mate's mind.

He had sent her back - sending along with her, a bit of his own energy to make sure her fever was gone. This simple action brought a small glimmer of happiness and at the same time...

His rejection hurt her.

Serenity curled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them as silent tears leaked from her eyes.

He had not acknowledged her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be continued...

Gah! It's chapter 3 and STILL nothing has happened! Is this slow moving or WHAT? I apologize to all my readers for taking so long and I thank you for all your support the past few months you've given me.

On another note, I'm really making Endymion into a Mr.Emo-Pants aren't I? Gags (dies from the realization) But I think I'm a bit too into him to go change him. Haha ;; So please, tell me what you think and whether Serenity has changed drastically from my 1st portrayal... I think I've kind of lost their characters along the way.

4/12/06

Edited: 4/12/06


End file.
